The Burning Sun Chaos
by Chelly2k
Summary: What happened when time get messed up in two different places? Follow Twilight and pinkie pie when they enter Sonic's world as they run into troubles and make new friends in order to stop the Corruption of the timelines to save both their world and Sonic's World.


_Everyone make a mistake in their life. No one is perfect. We all have our flaws and power. Some misuse their power when others don't. Sometimes they can mess up without realising until it's too late. We all have our limits; sometimes people push it too far. We can our mistake but sometimes…_

_We regret what we do… and there be no second chance…_

Ponyvill

07:00

Golden Oaks Library

There was unicorn which had the coat of a light violet. Her mane was dark sapphire blue with pink rosy streaks. Her tail match the colour of her name, on the thighs was a bright pink star on it which had five small white stars near them. She was looking for a book but she didn't know where she had placed the book. She remember reading it last night, on her bed but when she woke up, the book had been moved. Oh where could the book be? When she turn around, there on the wooden table was the book. She then remembers moving it last night there so that she wouldn't kick it off the bed and lose the page where she was reading.

She sigh, annoyed by the fact that she wasted time for looking the book when it was right in front of her. The book was cover in brown dark leather with a nice shiny silver frame, on the middle on of the book is a silver picture which bears a small flame. On the side was the book title "The Eternal Sun God". The book talked about a whole different world and a kingdom called Soleanna. They talk about their "The Eternal Sun God". She wonders what the god was called but she couldn't find it. Maybe it was deeper in the pages but she had stop reading because it was getting late and that she would read it in the morning. She step closer to the book and open to the page where she had stop reading.

It was interesting to read the pages about the different world but does it exist at all or was it a just a fairy tale? She shook her head as she continues to read, flipping through the page once she was done. She notices something was off. The more she got deeper, the more it got harder to read and the page look like someone was trying to rip them out. When she got half though the book, it was impossible to read the contact of the book, she kept flipping, seeing the page was getting messier, she grew even more annoyed. Who would damage the book like that? Also she didn't even learn about the eternal sun god's name at all. She closed the brown dark book and put it on the book shelf, wondering what she should do with it. She went and checks how much time had pass. An hour had passed, the day seem to be slow to her. She should head and visit one her friends, she head to the door, opening it.

"Okay… twilight sparkle…you should go out more…" she said to herself before heading out.

08:00

Ponyvill

Sugar Cube corner.

Twilight sparkle enters the shop as the smell of baking fill in the air. The smell made her hungry and that she didn't have breakfast yet but that was not the reason why she was there. She was quickly greeted by a white earth pony.

"Hay twilight!" she said in a friendly tone. Twilight look at her, recognizing who she was, she could tell that she was really cover in flour. Her poufy mane was also cover in the stuff, same with her tail, which mean she had been cooking something?

"Oh hi Pinkie pie, I see that you been cooking but you could of wash up before I got here."

Pinkie pie look at herself before saying "Oh right, I be right back quickly" she dashed so really quickly then coming back, fully clean… Twilight always wonder how she can wash herself so quickly…

Pinkie pie bounced up and down as she was really hype for this day.

"I can't believe you agree to help me bake today twily! I mean you don't normally bake cakes, cookies, cupcakes right? Also aren't you hungry because the smell in the air? Did you have breakfast?-"

"Pinkie! You're rambling too much…" twilight sighed.

"Oh right, sorry! Anyway, I don't think it the best time to bake cupcakes right now" she replied cheerfully

"Why is that Pinkie?" asked Twilight. It was odd that pinkie pie just want to stop baking especially if they were to bake sweets like cakes and cupcakes.

Also what does she need it "not the best idea to bake some right now"?

"Well, I don't know how to explain it but also I want to show it you! I mean that I could explain it but you might think I am telling some story so I thought it be the best idea to show it to you! Come on!

"Pinkie pie grab twilight by the tail then quickly exit Sugar Cube Corner.

"Hey! Pinkie I could just follow you! Not being dragged by you!" She was irritated that she was being drag, what slightly irritated her more is that being drag by the tail… she sighed as she got drag by her hyper friend.

?

?

?

The sun was high up the high blue sky with a couple of fluffy white cloud; the tree was being lightly blown by the weak wind. Birds sang their song until a blue blur race past them, making the wind slightly more violent towards to the tree, until he stop in front of something. He looks at it and wonder…

The something was a dark purple portal… It remind of him about the Time eater's portals. He wonder why the portal was still up but he notice that the area inside of the portal had area which he had never been before at all. Maybe he should ask Tails about this... He quickly turns around and race to his best buddy place.

_Could he explain what's going on?_

08:04

Green hill zone

?

As the blue blur races across the hill, letting the breeze rush pass him, he stop in front of a workshop. He walks up to the wooden door and opens it as the door make a creaking sound

"Tails are you in here?" he yelled, he waited before hearing a respond.

"Yeah Sonic. Hang on!" reply a voice. As sonic waited for the orange fox to come to view, he heard a lot of sounds then the orange fox came to view.

"What is it sonic?"

He asked looking confusion on why sonic was here and the concern looks on his face.

"Do you remember the time eater incident? "

"Yeah, why?" as he nodded to Sonic's question.

"Well..." Sonic scratched his head. How can his explain on what he saw? "Well it's better to show it you then explaining it" as he grab the young fox hand before running out of the workshop with him.

08:05

?

?

As pinkie dragged twilight to forest which was also known as the Everfree. She notices something odd at the entrance of the everfree forest. Then pinkie stops in front of it, letting go of her tail.

"This want I want to show you twilighty!" As she point to the dark purple portal. The portal look it was giving off a purple flame. Twilight tilt her head slightly, curious about the portal.

"What is it?" she was really confusion about it, why is there? What is it? How?

"I don't know but look!" Pinkie pie jump into the portal.

"Pinke pie!" twilight yelled.

What should she do?

Go after her? Or wait for her?

Twilight decided the best thing to do is go after her. Twilight gulped as she jumps into the portal. It was really weird. The feeling, it was hard to explain the feeling. It felt like she was falling sideways but at the same time, she was walking.

Twilight landed on the other side, looking at the area. There was grass everywhere and a couple a trees dot around.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know twily" as pinkie pie jump into a view.

All suddenly a purple cat and a white hedgehog walked up to them, giving them confusion looked.

"Blaze, do you see what I see?"

"You mean a purple pony and a pink pony?" replied the purple cat. Twilight looks at them, she was also confusion since when cat and hedgehog were able to walk and talk? Also since when cat were purple and hedgehog white?

She then looks at pinkie pie that seems to be grinning, knowing pinkie pie. She would probably try to befriend them, that if they were nice.

The pink pony bounces toward...

Uh oh

"Hai! Who are you? Can you tell us where we are? Ooooooh do you know the portaly thingy? Are you guys' lovers? Since when was cat purple and hedgehog white? Oh wait! I should introduction ?"

Twilight quickly ran to pinkie pie and covers her mouth before she goes into a rant.

She notices that they were shock and really confusion...

They kept staring until the purple cat shook her head and decided to speak.

"Uh well...I can see you're not around here..." as she scratched the back of her neck...


End file.
